


Last Christmas

by Political_Bastards



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Political_Bastards/pseuds/Political_Bastards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and the Cabinet is at Chequers again. But Michael Gove still remembers what happened last year, and it still brings up bad memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

 

As he stares through the window, he can't help but think of last year. They'd had a party, much like this one. David invited them all to Chequers for the Cabinet's annual Christmas do. That's how it worked.

 

They'd all go round, baring gifts for each other, placing them under the huge Christmas tree. After everyone arrived in the afternoon, they opened the drink, and nibbles, going outside if there was snow. The last snow was in 2010, but it was a memory that still brought fond memories to everyone. After a day messing around, people ate dinner, watched a good film, “It's a wonderful life” usually, but on occasion others, before heading off to bed.

 

Waking up the next morning, they would come down and open their gifts together, before starting the huge effort to cook lunch, or set the table. If they weren't doing one of those things, they could just relax and enjoy themselves. He smiles fondly, remembering that time George Young fell asleep in front of the fire and they decorated him with tinsel.

 

He watches through the window, as the one man he loved to spend this time of the year with, planted a kiss on Theresa's cheek in greeting. Looking back at last year, he remembers the evening on Christmas day, after watching Doctor Who, another Cabinet tradition, everyone went and did their own thing.

 

Michael brushes the snow off of the window, with a sad smile. He's taken the man's hand, and led him to the corner, where they'd whispered to each other, slightly drunk, and giggling. Philip had kissed him first, giggling and making sure they weren't going to be caught. He remembers burying his head in his chest, that scent of cinnamon he'd had about him. Still as clear as that night. They'd exchanged kisses, and stayed up all night whispering promises to each other, until Michael declared his love in full, making Philip laugh. Upon hearing that laughter, Michael had dived on to Philip and started tickling him until they both fell asleep.

 

He draws his scarf around him, considering turning around and heading back. Its a hard memory for him to forget, but he can't stop himself. They'd woken up that morning, Philip sprawled across his body. He apologised for it, and said he couldn't remember much from the night before. Michael's heart sunk in a moment, but Philip made it clear that he remembered his kiss. That was something at least.

 

He shakes his head, getting the snow out of his hair. Philip had left early that following day, didn't even say goodbye. Apparently he'd gotten a message telling him that his Minister for Europe had been taken ill, and he wanted to check up on him. They didn't speak for weeks afterwards. Philip must have forgotten about it because by the time they did speak, it was on a completely professional level.

 

Michael wipes his glasses, and looking at his feet, turns away from the window with a sniff. Going in there after what happened last year would be too hard. He goes to walk away but walks into someone and falls, landing arse first in the snow. Looking up he sees Michael Fallon, also in the snow. Of course, he'd asked if he's wanted to go together. 'Where are you going sweetheart?' Maybe it was to make Philip jealous, make him remember what they'd had. They help each other up, and brush themselves down. 'I was just trying to turn around to get a head start when we go in.' Michael smiles at him, patting him on the arm lightly, 'Sure, of course that's what you were doing.' He links arms with him and they go in.

 

Michael's face lights up at the warm atmosphere inside, Theresa greets him with a kiss on the cheek, all the bad blood they'd once had now cleared. David comes over and embraces him in a big hug, something which he'd had many times over the years and had become accustom to, having known each other since university. Jeremy shakes his hand, and passes him a glass of wine, and taking his coat from him, to hang up. Michael walks off to speak with John leaving him with David and Theresa.

 

'So Michael, what took you so long to get here? Its not that far for you is it?' Michael shrugs, 'We got a little bit delayed, the snow on the M25 had to be sorted out. Is everyone else here now? Philip? I know he likes to show up late to these sorts of things.' David nods and puts his arm around his shoulders leading him into the main room. 'Yeah, we're just waiting on George to come down. He say he'll be about an hour and a half. And Philip was the first one here. He was staying with David and came over this morning to help me out in preparation to receive you guys.' David. Of course, Chequers is in his constituency, how could he forget?

 

His eyes scour the room searching for Philip, not there. Instead he settles himself with Nicky, Sajid and Theresa to discuss which adaptation of Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol' is the best. The conversation flows, and changes as more people join in, moving from topic to topic, such as best Christmas episode of Doctor Who, best Christmas songs (Last Christmas is naturally Michael's choice), and best Christmas film.

 

George arrives and everyone goes to greet him, leaving Michael behind. He turns to the tree, seeing Philip hanging some decorations on it. Michael feels a pang of longing. He seems just the same as last year, nothings changed. Philip turns to get another, and on seeing Michael, he smiles, before continuing. That smile, a friendly one, but that's it. He doesn't remember, or perhaps he does, but isn't going to say anything. Michael keeps his distance, contemplating whether to say anything.

Its been a year, so many thing have happened since then, and yet, what happened the year previous still plays on his mind. You can't just fall out of love once you're in it. Philip drops an ornament, and immediately Michael is by his side, catching it. As he stands up he meets Philip's gaze. He smiles gently and nods in thanks, but doesn't comment. They stand there, staring at each other, but neither of can loo away, eyes fixated on each other. Michael opens his mouth to speak, but as he does, Philip is distracted by something. He turns around and sees David approaching Philip. They kiss and David tells him they're all going outside. Philip laughs as David pulls on a hat, and they leave together holding hands. Philip must have asked the other David if he could come along. Michael looks at the ornament, its the one he'd bought to put on the tree last year. Custom made, a heron. He smiles to himself, he'd bought it to show Philip, and using a ladder, he places it near the top of the tree, near the star.

 

George comes in, calling Michael away from the tree. 'Come on Michael, everyone's outside, snowball fight.' He sighs, 'I'll be right out, let me just find my stuff.' George smiles, 'Great. Although, I noticed you didn't come and greet me, distracted by something?' He blushes a little, 'No, I just didn't want to rush at you, you know?' George smirks and then looks at the tree, taking it in. 'Looks pretty good, did you set this up?' Michael shakes his head, as George's eye catches the last decoration put up, his smirk slips off his face. 'Oh Michael. I didn't realise you were still...' He shakes his head, 'It's nothing George, don't worry about it. Lets just go and have some fun, alright?'

 

They head outside, the others have divided themselves into two teams. George and Michael join the team with the Prime Minister, Theresa, Jeremy, Nicky, Justine, Iain, Michael and Philip. The others either team up against them, or sit watching, enjoying the show. The group pelt each other with snow, dodging and diving to avoid being hit. In the end the other team wins, and when George hits Theresa in the back, it becomes a free for all. Stephen Crabb hurls a particularly fast on at Michael, who isn't fast enough to dodge, but he's tackles to the floor just in time by someone. Philip.

Crouching above him whilst they lie in the snow, Philip wipes his glasses clear of snow and his bright eyes dance with laughter. This is the Philip he remembers, perhaps he will- Philip dumps a load of snow on top of him. Michael quickly brushes it off, seeing Philip barking out his laughter, and rolls him over, piling snow on him. The two of them roll around in the snow for a while, tying to get one over on the other. Eventually David calls Philip, and he waves a swift goodbye, and runs over to him, and head back inside.

 

Michael comes back over and helps him up from the snow, 'Having fun?' The two of them watch Philip go inside, 'I.... I was. Michael?' He hums, acknowledging him. 'Do you like me? Like, like me-like me?' He lifts his hands up, 'I might, you're a nice guy, and you're willing to hang around with me. Do you like me?' Michael shrugs, 'A little, but I'm not sure yet. I think I still need to figure it out. I like the fact that you're here to pick me up when I'm down.' They share a smile and join Theresa as she goes back inside.

 

The group gets a bite to eat and a drink before settling down to watch a film. Michael sits with his arm around him, alongside Theresa and David. Philip and his David sit next to George opposite them. Matt Hancock lies in front of the TV, the others scattered around on the floor and other chairs. Its hard for him to focus on the film, Philip and David sit there whispering to each other, laughing quietly to themselves every so often. George looks uncomfortable and tries to shift away, but there's nowhere for him to go. He looks around the room searching for someone to share his problem with, locking eyes with Michael. Almost immediately his face goes from discomfort to sympathy. Michael shifts himself upon noticing causing Michael to move position. He can't see them any more, and gratefully thanks him.

 

When the film is over, people have one last drink before heading off upstairs to get some sleep. He trudges off with a yawn alongside Michael, slowly working their way to their rooms. Michael grinds to a stop in front of him, making him bump into him. He looks to see what caused him to stop, seeing Philip and David whispering, giggling and kissing goodnight to each other in front of Philip's bedroom door. They spot them and giggle a bit more before exchanging a parting kiss and going in their rooms, opposite each other in the hallway.

 

Michael and Michael exchange words before the older gentleman head so off to where his room is. The younger of the two, finds his room is where it always is, next to Philip's. He goes in, shutting the door and leaning against it with a sigh. It wasn't fair, he had loved him first, and now this guy comes along and steals his heart. Its only been a year and yet, everything that happened has been forgotten. He shakes his head, wiping his eyes. No point in getting emotional about it, no matter how it makes him feel.

 

He turns his thoughts to Michael, he's a lovely guy. Sweet, always there when you need him, friendly, and has a good sense of humour. What more could he want? And he had feeling for him by the sound of it. There's just one problem- his thoughts are cut of by the sounds of giggling, and hushed, muffled tones. 'Alright, shh shh.... them hear....spread it around....David!... shhh shh... get it in the neck.....tickling me....David!.... shhh.' He sniffs, and curls up on the bed. As the laughter gets louder, he pulls a pillow around his head, and lets the tears fall.

 

In another part of the house, Michael sits on his bed, looking at his hands. Michael was a good lad. Younger than him, but none the less, a great guy. He was witty, fun, smart, an all round nice guy. And he was Scottish. But, he was still hung up on Philip. It had really hurt him, the way he'd be tossed aside for David. They'd bonded over that, when Michael had come to ask his advice. Perhaps they'd bonded a bit too much, a few years ago, any of these thoughts would have been excluded from his mind immediately. But now, he just seems to be what he needs.

 

The next morning, Christmas morning, the Prime Minister comes running through the halls knocking on everyone's doors, waking them all up. 'Come on guys, up you get. Its Christmas!' Michael opens his door with a gentle smile, and follows David down stairs. Slowly everyone comes down, in different states of dress. Some got dressed for the day, others, still in panamas. Although not all of them celebrate Christmas, they all get given gifts, to spread the holiday cheer. Upon seeing Michael, he walks over to him, and hugs the older man. 'I must admit, I missed you last night. They were loud-' He sniffs, and Michael wraps his arm around him, 'I'm sorry you had to go through that. You're welcome to stay in my room tonight, if you want?' The thanks goes unspoken.

Philip and David come down, holding hands and laughing. Michael averts his eyes and focuses on the tree. Being leader, David decides he will hand out the presents, and then it will be a free for all.

 

It takes a while, due to the sheer number of them, but they get there in the end. Michael opens his gifts, some inside jokes, books, and some things to put in his office. Surprisingly, despite the fact that they had come together, Michael had gotten him a puppy. A little King Charles Spaniel. 'Oh Michael, you shouldn't have, he's adorable.' He gets down and strokes the puppy, he rolls over allowing Michael to rub his belly. Turning to look at Michael, he gives him the brightest smile he's given throughout the entire year. 'He's beautiful, I think we've got a show winner here. Does he have a name?' Michael shakes his head, 'I thought I'd leave that to you.' With a smile, he turns back to the puppy, 'Is it alright if I name him Cathel? I want to name him after the greatest man, and greatest friend I've ever known.' He snorts in response, 'It'll be an honour, anything to make you happy.'

A puppy, he truly was amazing, even with everything that was happening.

 

Michael gets given his present from him. 'Be careful with that, its extremely fragile.' He looks confused, 'What's this? An animal box? Michael?' He shrugs, 'Suited your personality, thought you'd love it.' He opens the box, and pulls out a kitten. 'Michael. No. This is my biggest weakness. I love cats, but this little guy, look at him.' He rubs behind its ear making it purr. 'Michael, you couldn't have given me a better present. Thank you.' He gets up and hugs him, slapping him on the back whilst doing so. 'I hope you don't mind me naming him Andrew, or Andy for short?' Michael shakes his head, 'Not at all. Although, I reckon we'll be having a little trouble with these two.' They sit back and laugh.

 

Opening a present from Philip was bound to be painful, he'd gotten him a nice new coat. Nice, clearly, but not as personal as he'd hoped. Clearly, there was nothing special left between them. He looks over at where Philip is opening his gifts with David.

 

He'd gotten him two, hoping that at least one of them was something he would like. The first one he opens, a leather trench coat, something he'd always wanted when he was younger. 'This is- is brilliant. Who got me this?' David checks, whilst Philip looks at it. 'It doesn't say.' Shit how could he have forgotten? 'Oh, that's a shame, its wonderful.' He folds it up and put it beside the others.

'Right then, what's in this box?' He reads the note attached to it with a smile, before taking it off, and opening the box. A watch. Michael had gone to Switzerland and had it hand made in front of him. Expensive, but it had his full name engraved in it. And a message saying it was from the one person who loved him more than anything else. He turns it in his hand, gently touching it where the message is engraved.

 

He whispers something under his breath, unheard. 'Thank you David, it means a lot. Although, I might just be adding it to the vast collection I already have.' He says this with a grin, not really meaning it. David looks at unsure, but he takes it as a good sign and doesn't comment, smiling along instead. 'It must have cost quite a bit, and to think, my present didn't really compare.' Michael strokes Cathel, muttering under his breath, 'You're right, on both accounts.' David laughs, 'Didn't compare, of course it did, yours was fantastic.' Michael see this, and lays a hand on his younger friend's shoulder, 'Forget about it, enjoy yourself.'

 

Its hard to forget when Philip kisses David in front of him. He's been made to look a fool by them, and almost everyone in the room knew it. They shoot him sympathetic looks, but he avoids their gazes. He knows he shouldn't think about it, but at the same time, if Philip came to him, asking that he forgive him, and if he kissed him, he knows he would be just as much as a fool as he is now.

 

The group disperses to do their different things, laying the table, cooking dinner, or just relaxing. Thanks to the responsibility of looking after Cathel, Michael is free to do what he wants. Although the older man is also free, he opts to help prepare dinner alongside the others. Michael sits playing with Cathel, but watches what the others are doing. Patrick and John have a discussion about Downton Abbey, their sort of programming. Matt Hancock plays monopoly with Greg Hands, Liz Truss and Anna Soubry. And somehow, Philip has escaped from doing anything once again.

 

He sits by a window, with a book in his lap, but holding the watch in his hands. Its hard for Michael to stop staring, but when Philip looks over, he drops his gaze. Cathel wags his tail as someone approaches. 'Do you mind if I join you?' Philip sits down on the other side of Cathel. 'Do you mind if I-?' Michael shakes his head, allowing Philip to stroke the puppy. 'He's gorgeous you know, who gave him to you?' Michael quietly speaks, 'Michael did.' Philip smiles, 'That was nice of him, what's his name?' He gives the pup his toy to distract him. 'I named him Cathel, after Michael.' Philip nods gently, 'Of course, its understandable. You share a unique, but nonetheless, special bond.' Cathel spots Andy, Michael's kitten, and runs off after him. 'That's nice, look Michael, I wanted to talk to you, about this watch.' Michael tries to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat. 'It must have cost you quite a bit, and it really is magnificent, but David is the one for me. You've got to understand-' Michael mutters under his breath, 'How will you know? We never got the chance to find out. You ran off on boxing Day, you ran off to David.' Philip grimaces, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder. He shivers at his touch. 'I'm sorry Michael, it just wasn't meant to be.' Michael shrugs off his hand and stands up, 'Don't talk to me, I get it, believe me I do. I'll steer clear of you from now, but keep the watch, because I really did mean it.' Michael follows after Cathel, leaving Philip sitting on his own.

 

Dinner passes with much laughter and celebration, and soon everyone gathers around the TV for the Queen's speech. Some of the men sing the national anthem in funny voices, or put on accents, leading to Theresa swatting them around the back of the head to much laughter. After the speech, people settle down and do their own things, most continuing to watch the TV.

 

Doctor Who coming on draws everyone back again. People watching the screen intently. Michael tries to pay attention, but can almost feel someone watching him. As he turns he briefly makes eye contact with Philip. He must have been the one watching him. Philip whispers something to David, and David looks at Michael as well. Uncomfortable, he turns back to the screen. 'You see John, its things like that, that we watch the BBC for.' George is silenced by the rest of the group who continue to watch.

 

Eventually it comes to an end and people watch Call the Midwife, mainly the women, but Jeremy watches as well. Michael sits with Michael throughout. But eventually its over, and everyone gathers around for one last glass of wine. 'Its been a good year' The Prime Minister says from on top of a table. 'We won the election, we got our jets out in Syria, we have a leader of the opposition who is effectively incompetent.' A cheer of laughter rings out from everyone. 'We lost our allies who were in coalition with us, but we also lost some good politicians from a few parties this year.'

People look solemn as they remember those who had been lost that year. 'But we gained some new members of our Cabinet this year, and seeing a new face is always fun.' People mutter 'Hear hear' in agreement. 'The last five years in government were great, but I'll be gone at the end of them. I won't be Prime Minister, but I hope that whoever it is brilliant, and that these next few years go well for us.' The group cheers him on in agreement, before dispersing.

 

Everyone looks tired, rubbing their eyes, and yawning occasionally. Michael sits in a corner, away from Philip. The same corner from the year previously. Where he'd kissed Philip and whispered sweet things to him. But Philip hadn't felt the same way, he must have been fuelled on alcohol that night. He hadn't cared for Michael, he couldn't have. Just like the front he has for the public, his soul must be made of ice. Philip was meant to be someone Michael could rely on, and yet he left that morning. Not even a word of goodbye. He just went. Clearly Michael hadn't meant a thing, just someone to laugh with and cry on.

 

Last year, he'd been a passionate fire, telling jokes with everyone, cheering everyone up, leading on singing carols. But this year, the events previously seem to have torn his Christmas spirit apart. He sees Philip searching for him, but quickly ducks down, quietly calling Michael over. 'What is it Michael? Do you need to talk?' He smiles and pushes the older man in to a seat next to him. 'Yeah, I've been a bit of an idiot this past year. Don't deny it, we both know its true.' Michael sighs and lets him have that one. 'I was pining after the one guy who just doesn't care for me. He only has eyes for David.' The two of them look out, seeing David joining Philip in his search. 'I was long after him for so long, that I missed something which I had right in front of me. You.' Michael points at himself questioningly. 'Yes you. You are always there for me, always ready to answer my calls. No matter how long I spoke about Philip, you would always listen. You became my best friend.' Michael smiles, 'You don't have to-' He's cut off. 'Yes I do, you need to know. You bought me Cathel, and he is the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I invited you to come with me here, not because I was lonely, but because I wanted to make Philip jealous. But now, I realise that isn't why I did it at all. I did it because I like you, perhaps I'm even a little bit in love with you.' Michael opens his mouth, but no words come out. 'I might talk about him for a while, but we can work that out of my system. I want to be with you, and only you, because you're special to-' He's cut off as Michael kisses him. It tingles on his lips, but is far from unpleasant, and entirely welcome. 'You don't have to say any more. I'll put up with everything and anything you do, if it means I get to be with you.' The younger man smiles and kisses him again, staying longer. 'Thank you. Should we go and sit with the others, or stay here?' Michael embraces him, 'Lets just stay for a little while alright?' The two of them cuddle together until the fall asleep.

 

The next day they wake up early, getting dressed and eating breakfast before taking Cathel for a quick walk around the house. The older of the two rings a bell and calls everyone down. 'Good Morning everybody, and happy Boxing day. Michael and I have an announcement to make.' Their tired faces perk up at this. The younger man speaks out loud and clear. 'Myself and Mr Fallon here, have decided that the time is right to actually be together, uh, basically we're in love with each other.' The group let out positive chatter, showing they'd taken it well.

Michael catches Philip's eye, he seems happy for them and yet, somehow sad. He approaches him, 'I'm glad you managed to move on, but perhaps we could speak about us- a little later?' Michael sighs, 'Sure but in the New Year, I have to get use to this big hunk of man being around more often.' Michael turns and winks at Michael, happier now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really know how to end this. 
> 
> Also yeah, unusual ships, but they're my ships and I'll sail them if I want.


End file.
